Tohka
Tohka is the eldest daughter of the Greco-Roman Primordial God and Kotoamatsukami, Ouranos/Amenotokotachi, and the Kotoamatsukami, Amenominakanushi. She is the half-sister of the Hundred Handed Ones, the Elder Cyclops, and the Titans and the stepdaughter of Gaia. She is a recurring character in the Shardsverse Main Storyline and a major figure in the extended lore. She is the heiress to the throne of the Shinto Pantheon. Summary Tohka was born one year before the awakening of the Emerald Dragon. She was born on the tenth day of the tenth month and thus she was named Tohka, meaning Ten. The other deities rejoiced at the birth of the Princess, none more so than Amaterasu who realized that with Tohka born, she wasn't in line anymore and was free to do as she pleased. Tragedy struck when the Emerald Dragon awoke and slaughtered the Gods, her mother included, leaving her and her father without a wife and a mother. Four years after Tohka was born, Ouranos rescued her older half-sister, Rhea from Tartarus. There Tohka became instrumental in Rhea's recovery. The two sisters grew close and Rhea became closer to her younger sister than she did with any of her titan sisters. When Tohka turned thirteen, she was taken by Ouranos to Asgard to celebrate the thirteenth birthday of Odin's eldest son Loki. Not knowing that he was a God, Tohka made Loki feel normal and the two played pranks on the Valkyries as well as the other inhabitants of Asgard. When Tohka turned 21, she noticed that she didn't grow older and it was revealed to her by her sister that she was a Goddess. Shocked by the revelation and hurt that she never knew, Tohka ran away from Japan and traveled to Europe. There Loki found her crying in the middle of the woods in Scandanavia and comforted her. Tohka revealed her status as a Goddess to which Loki revealed himself as a God. Wondering why her father never told her, Loki revealed to her her father's history. How life as a God took everything from him. Her mother, his wife. His previous wife tried to kill him instead of finding a way to purify him. Loki explained that life as a mortal was much preferable to life as a God. Tohka came back and told her father she understood why and stated that she would take up the position of Empress. Ouranos nodded and she began her tutelage underneath Amaterasu, the current head of the Shintos. Elated that Tohka would take her job, Amaterasu accepted. On her inauguration as a deity, she was visited in her dreams by the Citrine Dragon and was given Primal Magic: Citrine as a gift. Years later, she would meet the Ever-Being and be a helping hand on her journey to defeat the August Star of Heaven. Appearance Tohka is said to be the spitting image of her mother, with other gods and goddesses stating that Tohka is just as beautiful. She possesses the near exact shade of silver hair alongside her father's electric blue eyes. She can be seen wearing a red Japanese school uniform as she loves to disguise herself as a student every now and then. Personality Tohka is a hard-working, laid-back, and carefree goddess. Due to being raised by her father and her older sister in the mortal world, Tohka never knew that she was a Goddess until she turned twenty one and seemingly stopped aging. As such, Tohka is not vain or as haughty as most of the other goddesses around Materia. She is kind and shy as well as a major otaku. Tohka loves to play video games and watch anime instead of learning from the other Kotoamatsukami on how to run the pantheon much to Kami-Musubi's ire and Takami-Musubi's amusement. Tohka hates it when people don't see her for her and see her as her mother or as she likes to put it as "Amenominakanushi version 2.0", or the Heiress. Tohka often dislikes her position as the Princess of the Shinto Pantheon as it makes people see her in a way she doesn't want them to see her. Tohka strives to be seen as a normal girl rather than a Goddess which often leads her to follow the lives of her older sister and father, both of whom have separated themselves from the world of the Gods and live like mortals. Tohka is fond of children and often plays with the ones at the local orphanage whenever she can and volunteers her time there. Tohka is mischievous and is often likened as Loki's partner in crime. Coupled with her ability to become completely invisible at will, Tohka is a master prankster, often playing pranks with Loki. Alongside the Norse God, she is known as the Demon Prankster. She, however, never gets caught and even though they know that it's her, they can't prove it due to lack of evidence and her use of Rhea as her alibi. Tohka is a benevolent (mostly) goddess and tends to her followers. In fact, she was so happy when she got her first prayer that she granted it immediately. Tohka idolizes Rhea, seeing her as the perfect example of a strong and powerful goddess. She knows of what happened to her sister and prevents anyone from the Greco-Roman Pantheon save for her niece and nephew, Hestia and Hades, as well as her uncle Taratarus near her. Unlike other girls or even goddesses, Tohka is completely unconcerned with romance. Despite this, Tohka harbors feelings for Loki as he is the only one who seems to understand her. In private when she thinks no one is looking, Tohka practices confessing to the Trickster God and according to Rhea, she wants to one day gather up the courage to kiss him boldly. Wait... boldly? Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral | Neutral Good (Occasionally) Date of Birth: The Tenth Day of the Tenth Month (October 10 in today's calendar) * Zodiac/Horoscope: Libra Birthplace: Takamagahara Weight: Variable Height: Variable Likes: Loki, Anime, Manga, Video Games, Reading, Being Normal Dislikes: Being called her mother Eye Color: Electric Blue Hair Color: Violet Silver Hobbies: Playing Video Games, Watching Anime and Reading Manga as well as writing fanfiction, Practicing confessing to Loki Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Gods of Materia Themes: Tohka Theme Combat Statistics Tier: 2-A Name: Tohka, Juugatsu No Kagakyu Hoshi (十月の輝く星 lit meaning: The Shining Star of October), The Brilliant Star, The Unifying Master Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Female Age: Millions of Years Classification: Goddess, Shinto Goddess, Princess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Large Size (Type 6), Acausality (Type 3), Dimensional Travel, Shapeshifting, Cosmic Awareness, Flight, Telekinesis, Air Manipulation (Inherited from her father.), Weather Manipulation (Like her father, Tohka can control the weather to an intense degree and she was so happy when she got her first prayer (which was for rain) and granted it.), Electricity Manipulation (Tohka can control lightning much like her father and her degree of control surpasses Zeus so much so that she calls his Master Bolt a firecracker.), Technology Manipulation (Tohka emits a natural EM field that messes with technology.), Law Manipulation (Tohka can control the laws of Takamagahara), Matter Manipulation (Subatomic Level), Weapon Creation, Space-Time Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Having inherited her mother's power over Light, Tohka can control and manipulate light for her own purposes such as light-based attacks and Invisibility. Her power over light is comparable to Amaterasu.), Avatar Creation, Portal Creation, Reality Warping (Her skill is comparable to Loki), Aura, Forcefield Creation, Godly Magic, Durability Negation and Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Godly) via Citrine, Gravity Manipulation and Stellar Manipulation via Citrine, Master Swordswoman, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), High Resistance to Chaos Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Tohka is one of the most powerful Goddesses in existence, having inherited powers from her parents, both of whom are powerful deities in their own rights. She is powerful enough to contend with Akasha in a fight as well as make Amaterasu actually try when they are in a fight. Tohka can casually manipulate and control the various realms of Shinto Myth, each one being a 4-D universe. Tohka was also able to almost defeat Apophis when she came to Japan looking for Rosa and her friends.) Speed: Massively FTL (Can keep up with beings the likes of Apophis and Amaterasu) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Nigh-Limitless Range: Extended Melee Range | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: *Ame-no-Mihashira: Literally meaning The Pillar of Heaven. It is a sword that was once owned by Amenominakanushi but was passed down to Tohka. It contains a fragment of her mother's soul which she named Mio. Intelligence: Tohka is an extremely intelligent Goddess. She was bright for her age as a child and knew that they weren't a normal family. She passed through her millions of years of life constantly learning from the new advancements made by humans. When the notion of universities became available to women in the early 1900s, she attended them, each under a different appearance and alias earning multiple Ph.D.s in her lifetime. Tohka is also well versed in magical arts and politics. Weaknesses: God Slaying Weapons Notable Attacks/Techniques: Primal Magic: Citrine Citrine is a Primal Magic attributed to the Rune Dragon Aerus. Citrin allows one total control over stars and the forces associated with them. Citrine also allows one to bypass durability and nullify the regeneration of other beings with Citrine Magic being able to inflict wounds that don't heal. Tohka's proficiency with this is great enough to the point where she can create small stars in the palm of her hand and launch them. tohka citrine 1.gif tohka citrine 2.gif Predator Mode: Predator Mode is a special technique developed by Tohka. She bends the light around her, rendering her completely invisible. She cannot be sighted by thermal cameras nor infrared cameras either and coupled with her stealth skills, she is practically invisible to others. predator mode.gif|Tohka using Predator Mode to entertain one of her worshippers Key: Tohka Trivia *Tohka is ambidextrous. *Her favorite foods are sushi, ramen, and takoyaki in that specific order. *The first prayer she received was for rain. She granted it immediately after jumping up and down for joy. *Tohka has a habit of playing with her hair when she's nervous like her mother. *Tohka, due to learning under Amaterasu, acquired her habit of ditching her duties. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Shinto Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Princesses Category:Rulers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Technology Users Category:Law Users Category:Matter Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Light Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users